Chronophobic Lies
by Espiritus-of-Insanity
Summary: Yami has a one of the kind card, but this card might have something other than a strange nature. Is better than sounds. Yami/OC. rated T to be safe
1. A new card and the first night

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I only own the OC card 'Chronophobic Doll.' A one of the kind card that DOESN'T EXIST! (Though I wish it did...)**

**Chronophobic lies.**

_It's dark... I can't see a thing... the glass has shattered... but I'm still here... laughing through my own lies, that I see... My card flies around the room as a gust of wind blows me away... my chronophobia is killing me... I can't stand it any more... when I get out of my hour glass... I wont leave... The one who set me free... for I am a permanent card... that means that if the games over I'll still stay... My name is Chronophobic Doll... and this is my story. _

Chronophobia: "It's the fear of time, characterised by panic, anxiety, and claustrophobia."

A clock was ticking in the background as the small letter wove around in the air, caught in a window sill with _Yami _written in deep violet ink on the back.

If the owner of the name knew of the dangers with in this letter, they would have locked it up and kept it away from every thing.

For in this letter was a card, no ordinary card. A card that could break its own limits of power. One card that could never leave.

If the name's owner could turn back time and stop ever getting that card, Well there'd be no story.

*? POV*

My door has opened and I'll be free. I can't feel anything. It was an accident for me, screaming for humanity or just to see my two hands for once. Even if I couldn't see I could feel, cool breezes brushing off my skin and the smell of flowers and damp streets wafted through my being... I wondered... if I'd ever be able to see the day again... Maybe I kept telling my self over and over.

*Yami POV*

Slow day at the shop. Not many customers, but on occasion there would be a few people passing through.

I read over the flyer again.

'_New release from Kaiba Corp! _

_Kaiba Corp production. _

_Friday- Sunday 10 am-midnight!'_

I might as well see what the new release was with Yugi and the others for I had the rest of the week off starting tomorrow due to this event.

Looking over at the clock I sighed, 'He's late' I thought as the clock hand started moving. The door opened a few minutes later. "Yugi." I called out as the little one walked in. "Yeah?" He asked. I could tell he was taking off his shoes by the sound of his voice. "Anything planed for friday?" I asked him as Yugi walked in holding a white letter. "Nope, oh and this came in the mail for you." He said handing me the letter, taking it I told him how we are going to see what the new release was from Kaiba. Nodding the little one left the room saying he had homework to do. 'Well since I don't have any thing else to do...' I thought looking down at the letter, running my fingers over the deep violet ink. Slowly I opened the letter and reached in. There was a duel monsters card along with a piece of torn paper. Setting the card face down I opened the paper and read.

'Dear Yami,

I don't know much about this ,but the child in this card has been popping up recently in many places. I don't know how to say it ,but I remember not creating this card. Hopefully you can unravel this cards past.

-Pegasus.'

"This card..." I started to say but stopped and turned it over to see what Pegasus meant. There was a girl that seemed 13 ,but for some reason I knew she was older. Much older. She had short blond hair and a thin, small shape her deep emotionless golden brown eyes stared back at me. The girl wore a deep green capped dress that had white ruffles on the edges and a black ribbon around her neck. A white apron was tied back in a giant bow. In the tiny girls hands was a half black half white cat toy with a red string bringing the two halves together down the middle along with a small knife. The girl was in side a giant hour glass that had black roses falling from over head. The tittle of the card read 'Chronophobic Doll.' Looking the card over I almost fell over at the cards ATK and DEF points along with the description.

'ATK/ ? DEF/ ?... this card has an unknown point system.' I murmured under my breath as I read the description.

'This is me. The one that left along time ago." It seemed that there was something more.

I stared at the card and into that girls eyes, something just didn't feel right to me. Sighing I shrugged the feeling off. Looking over at the clock I noticed that it was time to close the shop. Taking a step towards the door I switched the open sign to closed and headed up for sleep. Taking the card and letter with me, I walked into the room I shared with Yugi. Looking over at the little one asleep at his desk, pulling a blanket over him I watched the sky outside. Sighing I slipped into my own bed. Propping the card up against the night stand's alarm clock I took one last look at the girl. I swear to Ra I saw the girl on the card blink back tears, must have been me being tired. 'Remind me Yugi to lay off the coffee during work.' I whispered to the sleeping boy as I feel into a dream.

*Chronophobic Doll.*

The man who I am now with is sleeping soundly. I watch him from my confined glass cell, he was so free and I wasn't. All I could do was watch. I felt like the walls were closing in on me, the panic of my waking still echoed through my small room. If that's what you would call it. Curling up tight into a ball I pulled my cat toy close. It was the only thing I had left of my humanity, true it was my fault I ended up here in the first place. Warm tears fell down my face, the realm of monsters was scary even at night. I could hear foot steps from behind me. Turning I let my hour glass turn with me, I met gaze with the Dark Magician. Damn was his gaze cold, as he took a small step towards me, I pushed away from the glass and screamed for him to stay back. Clutching both of my arms I shivered in pain as my back hit the other side of the glass, falling into the small pile of black roses that surrounded me. Memories of my past seemed to flash before me, screaming out for my soul I could feel the cold of night engulf me till there was nothing left of my only humanity... There was dark then a beeping noise. I realized that there was light, or what I thought was light streaming down to my masters sleeping body. I just hoped he didn't she me move around in the middle of the night.

*Yami POV*

'I swear to Ra, I am going to send that annoying clock to the shadow realm!' I mumbled as I took a seat in the kitchen. Luckily this day would be so much faster. First I looked at the 'Chronophobic Doll' and sighed. She was such a strange little card, now as I looked at her eyes again instead of blank they were filled with the look of lost hope. Putting the card away I got up and headed for the public library, Hopefully they had new books on gaming this time.

As I sat down to read a book on the history of games I noted that I had brought the card with me along with the 'Dark Magician'. Strange I don't remember taking these cards with me. Turning my attention back to the book I gasped and re- read a sentence looking at the picture next to it.

'One of the most genius game inventors and their children. The eldest Marly (Right) was skilled at card games, but disappeared in a train accident .' Looking over at the picture I saw that Marly looked almost like the card I had. Besides the longer hair and hight, age she looked exactly like the card.

I blinked and left the library heading over to Yugi's school to get him and the others.

**HI! Wow this was a fast thing to write. I wrote it all in the corse of 6 and a half hours! YAY! **


	2. Time for a duel

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I only own the 'Chronophobic Doll' card THAT DOESN'T EXIST! Well hope you like it. Also a quick note. **

*Chronophobic Doll POV*

From the small table in this giant library, I watched my Master read a book on the history of gaming. Well I could tell one thing, he liked games. I remembered the times I'd play games with all my friends in a little shack on the outskirts of the woods before a field of flowers... My train of thought was broken when I was picked up and taken out of the library towards a school. There where people in a group waiting for my master. One oddly looked a lot like him, Shuddering at the thought of cloning a human I looked out and up at the sky. There was a mix of violet, red and blue, the sun was off in the distance setting. I got the feeling of something going to happen soon. Closing my eyes I told myself that I needed rest, for what might happen next. The next thing was that I was in a dream state.

*Yami POV*

We waited at the game shop while the hours ticked by. I played a few games of Duel Monsters with Yugi and Joey. I was shuffling my deck with the card I had just gotten as Yugi quickly to get something from his room. Sitting down I asked Joey if he wanted to have a quick duel. (Oh god... This will be hard. Yes they do use the duel disks. OUT SIDE.)

After a while we were both in a tight spot, drawing a card I found that it was the 'Chronophobic Doll' This time I knew how to use it. My 'Dark Magician' was already on the field with the 'Summoned Skull', there was a 'Polymerization' card in my hand. If I used these cards together then maybe I'd win. Putting the 'polymerization' card face down along with

'Chronophobic Doll' in defense mode. I then ended my turn, Joey had that look on his face that just read 'I don't know what your trying to do, but I'm going to find out.' clearly. Now Yugi was back with us and watching, until he saw the 'Chronophobic Doll.' and face down card, I knew he had found out what I was going to do. It was kind of funny to know that the little one knew what I would do.

By this time Joey had put down a face down (What kind of line is that?) and ended his turn with turning his 'Thousand Dragon' into attack mode.

I played my 'Polymerization' card and combined the 'Dark Magician' with the 'Chronophobic Doll' There was a flash and the two had made the 'Dark Chronophobic Magician ' with an ATK of: 5000 (I just put that down) and DEF of: 4900. Since Polymerized cards had to wait one turn I used the 'Summoned Skull' to attack his 'Thousand Dragon' sending the dragon to the grave yard. Drawing a card I ended my turn. Joey used his 'Shield & Sword' magic card switching my attack and defense. That didn't matter I thought looking down at my hand finding the 'Swords of Revealing Light" Placing it as a face down I then drew a card and ended my turn. I saw how Joey was trying his best at winning, but as ever my pride was stronger. He set his 'Red Eyes Black Dragon' in defense mode and used 'Monster Reborn' bringing back his 'Thousand Dragon' in attack mode(Umm can you do that?) from the grave yard. 'To late.' I said smoothly 'Now! Dark Chronophobic Magician destroy his Thousand Dragon with Hour Glass Magic!' as the polymerized monster sent out an hour glass the size of the 'Thousand Dragon' over to it and sucked the monster in. There was black lightning attacking in different directions. I knew that moment Joey had lost. The match was over and the cards were returned to their decks. Standing over him I held a hand out to Joey telling him that he had done the best he could. Yugi came over "Yami! When did you get that card!" He asked as I explained how the card came to me via mail.

*Chronophobic Doll.*

"That was so much fun!" I said when I returned to the darkness of my card. Though now it didn't seem as dark now, but as soon as I looked out to my master it felt as if the walls were closing in again. Feeling tired I close my eyes and thought about the fun I had. "It has been a while since I was used." I thought as a smile graced my lips "I hope I get more chances like that soon." I thought again opening my eyes and let out a small laugh. Gasping I looked to the ground of my confined space, it had been I while since I had last laughed. I wondered if this was a sign of me regaining humanity. Laughing again I told my self "I'll be out soon. I can feel it." My eyes dropped shut from tiredness and I feel into my memories again.

**Short, but I wrote it in two hours YAY. Ummm also if there was some confusion in the Yami POV I'm sorry, but I haven't played Yu-Gi-Oh in such a long time (More like five years.) so I'm afraid I was too lazy to go and find the rules. Yes so see you next chapter. R&R!**


	3. Glomping fangirls, a Kaiba Corp product

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I only own Chronophobic Doll.**

**HI well third chapter already! Yay! This is going fast, well I hope you guys like this next chapter!**

*Yami POV*

It was almost ten am on saturday morning and we just arrived at the address of the premier of the new product. I looked up at the misty sky, knowing that something wasn't right. The cool air of the morning hit me in short gusts, enough to send small shivers up my spine. Looking over at the little one I suggested that we head into the large building that was being used for Kaiba's new product.

As soon as I stepped in I saw that there were some people I knew from traveling or from a duel all around the place.

A few seconds latter I was on the ground with a bunch of screaming fan girls (THE FAN GIRLS NOOO! RUN FOR THE HILLS~!) on top of me. _I swear to Ra if I wasn't so kind these people would be in the shadow realm by now! _I thought angrily as Yugi, Tristan and Joey helped me get the fan club off. They whined and cooed making me flinch as the fan club (mainly girls) ran off. Probably to find Seto Kaiba and glomp him (Heheheheheh~) there was an other fan girl scream on the other side of the room, I guess that they found Seto.

*Chronophobic Doll POV*

Damn I hit my head when my master was glomped. Cursing under my breath I tried standing again, one second I was just sitting there and then bam I'm on the floor. Looking down at my now slightly transparent hands I sighed and shifted back into a sitting position eyes closed, listening for any sound. I listened to the slow ticking of the clock freaking out in side my head. Heard the laughter of my masters friends, listened to the sound of doors slowly creaking open, the shattering of glass. A scream and more shattering. I was by now afraid, the noises kept coming. Clocks ticking and the sound of shattered glass shifting. I gasped and opened my eyes using my hands to steady my self on the floor of the hourglass. One name kept ringing in side my head, over and over again. _Marly. _Putting two hands over my ears I hissed for the noises to stop. The walls felt as if they were closing in quicker. Reaching for the half white and black cat doll I felt a warm tear roll down my face. Curling into a small ball I pulled the doll closer, rocking against the glass wall. _So lonely and dark... _

*Yami POV*

Doors opened on the other side of the room and people started rushing into an auditorium to get the best seats. I took a seat with every one in the front row. Strange how people stayed out of our way, I ignored that and directed my attention to the podium. Seto Kaiba came out with a few fan girls following him, shrugging them off Seto stood on the podium and every one hushed. It was so quite for a few seconds that I swear you could hear breathing from across the room, then Seto started.

"First off I'd like to thank all of you for coming. Now I know all of you have been waiting for a while now." Seto said as I rolled my eyes, lier, your ego is bigger than your company. (Hahah.) "Now from Kaiba Corp. I present to you a world based from Duel Monsters" He took a short pause to add that effect "Takahashi's(1) World!" Seto listened to the cheering before adding "Starting monday there will be a building with many simulation scanners and best part is, is if you are a duelist you can choose two cards and a Polymerization card too take with you on your visit. There will also be group rooms and single player rooms." There was more cheering. Fine I'll admit it Seto had my interest bringing duel monsters in with a simulation. "I have a surprise for you all... Today you all get a trial run that lasts till midnight. Enjoy." He said as a pair of large doors opened behind him. People started trailing into the hallway before them searching for a group room or a single simulator.

Luckily I found a room that we could all fit in, by now Ryou had joined in with us saying that Bakura had a job that wasn't in thievery(Well I'll be damned.) and didn't want to come. Well at least we have more than five people then, I looked around the small room we found. There were ten simulation pods each with three slots above them. "Well that must be where we put our cards in" I thought stepping up to one of the computers that seemed to allow you to see your teams progress. Tristan decided to stay back in this world and make sure that nothing went wrong. Well hopefully nothing would go wrong. I watched as the little one and his friends climbed into their own Simulation pods after setting their role. I climbed into one after I put in the Dark Magician, Polymerization and the Chronophobic (Short name) in the three slots above. There was a flashing light and every thing went dark as we all went into 'Takahashi'.

*Chronophobic Doll POV*

I felt my master put me with the Dark Magician and a magic card into three slots. I could tell that because of the feel of the other cards in my masters deck, I knew what monster cards he had pulled out. The thing was I didn't know what the other card was.

There was darkness then light, I was in a forest. Next to me was my master and the Dark Magician, I could not feel the walls of my cell close in for instead of me being in the hourglass I was out side it. The hour glass was shrunken into a small pendant around my neck. This was the first time I saw my master with out a duel or in side my card. I could feel him, hear him ,but I felt strange. Something wasn't right about this place, I felt it. Looking up into a strange sky, certainly it was strange. There were other duel monsters up and about, the sky was also a permanent deep blue with faded white clouds above.

I closed my eyes and thought.

*Yami POV*

I woke up with every one else in a forest, the dark magician and the Chronophobic standing next to me. Sitting up I looked over at the Chronophobic. To Ra I swear she looked like my age, for her hair was longer and fell halfway down her back, she was taller and had a soft build. Her dress now fell to her ankles and the hour glass was gone. The Dark Magician was, well frankly I didn't know what he was doing he was just standing there waiting for a command. Around me where the little one and the others, besides Tristan. Well for the next two hours we walked around cluelessly, getting used to the feel of things. There was a field of tall grass before us now, Chronophobic and Dark Magician refused to move on. Looking a head of us I couldn't control my legs as I started moving towards the middle of the felid. There wasn't anything wrong, but I could feel that something was about to happen. Turning I watched as a pair of chains surrounded me. I waited for an attack shutting my eyes. Reopening them I gasped as Chronophobic stood in front of me gripping the torn remains of what was once her short sleeve as the Dark Magician used his dark magic to banish the chains. She ripped her sleeve off and turned to me, I looked down and realized that one of the chains had cut my upper arm. I felt her hands that were icy yet soft wrap the fabric around the cut. She turned and nodded at the Dark Magician before heading off. Probably to scout the area for any traps. We waited for her to return, but she never came back. I wondered what had happened when I saw the birds flying around a form.

*Chronophobic Doll POV*

As soon as my master had stepped into that felid I knew something would happen. Jumping in his way I defended my master, causing some of my sleeve to be torn off. Flinching I turned to my master knowing that he was hurt. Ripping my sleeve off I wrapped it around the cut. This was the first time I had any human contact since.. well since that day I lost my rights to be called human. I nodded towards the dark Magician letting him know that our master wasn't that harmed. Music called to me from the distance, as I felt myself move trough the felid. The music growing louder and louder, until a ring of black feathers came around me. Looking up into the sky I held one of my hands up letting the feathers fall into my hand, closing my eyes I listened to the music that played from no where. _When your lost, take my hand and I'll help you find yourself. _The music seemed to tell me over and over. There were some tears streaking down my face now. I ignored them and half opened my eyes and dropped my hand as wind toyed with my hair. I remembered that my master was not to far away and headed back to him. Something grabbed me from behind and I turned around to stare at the trees bordering the felid. Sighing I told my self that master needed me.

**Hi! If this seems like crap, sorry. I hit a mid way writers block and such, but thanks to all of the people who reviewed this to help me get off my butt and write. Well anyways next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Accepting a challenge

**I don't own Yu-gi-oh I only own Chronophobic Doll. **

**I hope you enjoy this new installment of Chronophobic Lies, what mysteries will unfold in this chapter? Read and find out. **

**Hey people, yes I know it's late... way late... well I'm sorry, school is craptasicly busy with concerts, testing and lots of last minute studying. Good news is that summer is coming and more chapters will be added to Chronophobic Lies. I'm planning on finishing Chronophoic Lies by the end of summer, so remember R&R.**

_*Chronophoic Doll POV.* _

I push through the undergrowth, face twisted in pure disgust as I felt the leaves brush my ankles. Looking ahead I could just barely see the outline of a castle, I smile for a second a listen to the surrounding undergrowth. My master was in front of me and I watched him move with interest, ah yes freedom is a bliss, but it never lasts long.

We finally make it through the undergrowth and onto a path, My masters double looks at me for a spilt second and I notice that the girl with brown hair is looking away trying to hide a blush. In my opinion I think she fails miserably. Something pangs in my chest and I remember, all the times my friends and I would fall head over heals in love with someone and act like little school girls for three days. I look up as the song from before blasts around us. The message is louder and different, "You pathetic mortals little is there to be done." Something terrible was happening. I could feel the realm of shadows and realm of monsters clashing, it was horrible.

_*Yami POV*_

There was music blasting about us now and I could feel that both Shadow and Monster Realms were clashing. I was pushed on to the ground, turning I watched as Dark Magician and Chronophobic stood on edge against a rising storm. Chronophobic Doll gripped the hilt of her knife as Dark Magician held dark magic at ready. The storm stopped and a door stood there. It burst open and a horse ran out, narrowly avoiding Joey and Tea. Chronophobic stepped to the side as the monster charged towards her. I almost forgot about the polymerization card with me.

" Dark Chronophobic Magician!" I called out holding the card up.

I could hear the others calling out their polymerization monsters, but I didn't care. All I cared was if we got through this.

I watched the horse and our monsters fight, we were doing pretty well till the world shut down around us. I woke up to the blue celling, an announcement came on. "We're sorry to say, but currently our computers are having a glitch right now. We're sorry to say you'll have to leave early." There were groans from outside the hall and we started walking out. (Not forgetting the cards.)

_*Chronophobic Doll POV* _

I watched the monster realm around me, somehow it wasn't as scary as I thought. Questions still lingered, but other than that I thought of nothing. One more step closer to freedom. There is light and I'm in a room of some kind. Except it isn't a room, more like many staircases and doors. Reminds me of a painting I once saw. (Hehe I forgot what t was called.) Floating around the staircases I marvel at the work of this room. I soon hit a door and open it, finding a long hallway beyond. Floating into the hallway I hear the door slam shut behind me. This hall gave me a wrong feeling, like stability isn't existing. He steps towards me, my master, his gaze is different. More crazy and unstable than I know him. (Season Zero Yami!)

"Shall we play a game?"

"A game?"

"Yes a Shadow game." He laughs and snaps his fingers and there's clocks ticking non stop around us. My eyes widen as I realize that this isn't an illusion.

_*Yami POV* _

Somethings wrong in my soul room. I can feel it. It's as if someone got inside, but the millennium items were destroyed. I stood from my place on the leather (Oh no) couch and tell Yugi, Tea, Joey and Ryou that somethings wrong. We needed to get into my soul room.

"Question is, How?" Tea asked as Ryou perked up.

"If you don't mind, while in the shadow realm I... well kinda... learned some Shadow Magic." we stare in disbelief at him as he blushes.

"What I mean is that I found out how to go into a soul room without an item." He explained.

"That's brilliant Ryou! We should get started right now." I congratulate him and He starts explaining what the process needs.

"Your going to hate this, but there will be some complications." He says and Joey pats him on the back "Don't worry Ryou, we can take care of any complications for ya." We nodded as Ryou began reaching into a bag and pulled out a few sheets of paper.

We set up quickly and sat in a circle, seven candles burning around us on the table. Ryou had his hands on the paper and a black marker was in one hand. He closed his eyes and seemed to be concentrating. His eyes opened and his hands moved drawing a circle and the eye of Horus. He started chanting "كسر جدران الروح ، والسماح بدخول أربعة. أنا جعل التضحية قطعة من الروح. تعالى را تسمح هذه الأربعة لتمرير إلى الروح سالمين عن الفساد ، تسمح لهم نظرات في الروح بحرية. سماع المرافعة بلدي رأس سبحانه وتعالى." (Break down the walls of the soul and allow four to enter. I make a sacrifice of a piece of soul. Almighty Ra allow these four to pass into the soul unharmed by corruption, allow them to gaze into the soul freely. Hear my plead almighty Ra. I had fun translating that.) He chanted it over quicker as blinding sunlight circled us.

I shut my eyes as we fell into darkness, Ryou's possessed chants echoing around us. We fell into my soul room and saw an open door. Running up to the door I gasped at the sight. Chronphobic Doll is sitting there against the old me. Clocks are surrounding her.

"What you mean is that you'll make me human again if I win? But if you win, I go back into darkness forever." This was the first time I ever heard her voice. Soft and intelligent with an English accent, unlike Ryou's accent.

"Correct." This must have been the unstable me, I thought I had locked him away. Question was, why was Chronophobic here in the first place?

"The rules are that you must place every single one of your memories back in order before time runs out."

"That seems simple."

"There's a catch, we must both do this task with out using our eyes."

_*Chronophobic Doll POV* _

Taunting... I like it.

"I accept." I say simply.

My eyes wander the room to a clock and I notice that in the reflection, my master and friends are behind me. He might have already heard me accept, but who cares. I have one chance to become human, and I'm taking it no matter what.

**Dun dun DUNNNNNNNNNNNN What will unfold in the next chapter of Chronophobic Lies? The answer is in the next chapter, so till it's posted R&R.**


	5. Back to the start

**Eoi: HELLO FAITHFUL VIEWERS! I'm back after a very long writers block, well not that long, maybe about a few weeks of so... other than that! I'm sad to say there wont be much left in this fanfiction as we close in on the end! Well I promise that I Espiritus-of-Insanity will try to make the last few chapter enjoyable and keep them coming! Thank you very much for sticking with me through out this Fan Fic! Thank you also for reviewing YamiHeart and Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967! **

**Eoi: Well then, now that that's past, lets start with the disclaimer! I don't not and will not ever own Yu-Gi-Oh for the sake of mankind! I only own my OC. Well then shall we start with the chapter now? **

_*Chornophobic POV* _

I could remember it all clearly now, my past, I could remember the pain, the anger and the sorrow I felt growing up. Yet I knew I could not bring myself to cry, I could never bring myself to give up, not when I'm this close to becoming human. I swiftly named the date of the memory before me and placed it on the time line that I had created in my head at the start of this shadow game. I cloud here the voices of my master's friends cheering me on, even now, my master could be felt hoping and prying for me to win, for me to be free. I smiled and moved another memory into place knowing that with him cheering me on, I could become human again.

The ground beneath my feet shook violently and I realized I could no longer hear my master or his friends any more, all I could hear was the ticking of the clock and the sounds of doors opening and closing. There was a scream followed by crashing noises and the splattering of blood.

My heart pounded in my throat as the ticking got louder and close, as the heavy smell of blood thickened, intoxicating my lungs. I almost screamed, almost. That was good, wasn't it? That I almost screamed. I was in doubt about this shadow game.

_*Yami POV* _

I woke up in the kitchen on the floor, the little one and every one was around me on the ground too. Everyone except Ryou, sitting up I scanned the room slowly, searching for him and gasped at the sight when my eye's locked on his body.

Red blood seeping for the various cuts and gashes he had on him and brown emotionless eyes as he sat against the wall, bruises lining up and down his arms and neck. Rushing to his side I bent down and said "Ryou! Ryou can you hear me!" I got a small weak nod back from Ryou as he looked up at me and whispered out hoarsely "They got her. They got Chronophobic. I-I t-tried to stop them but," He gave a small painful laugh "You can see what they did to me." Ryou whispered as he cried out in pain.

I stood and picked him up off the floor, leading him away to the bathroom and returning to grab the first aid kit above the counter, seeing that it was the most I could do. Opening the case I began cleaning Ryou's wounds with him flinching a lot of times. There was a gasp from the door way as I turned around and saw both the little on and Tea standing at the door. Tea had her hands over her mouth in shock, her big blue eyes purely horrified as Yugi just stood there registering what had happened. There were foot steps as Joey and Tristan joined in the gasping and silent shock "contest".

After Ryou had been bandaged up and moved into the untouched living room I went into the room I shared with Yugi. There were papers strewn across the floor along with books and the bedding. My desk was torn apart and clothing littered the floor. What happened in the time I had been in my soul room?

I walked calmly back to the living room as Ryou just sat there and starred at the burnt paper from before. Sitting across from him, there was a long silence until I broke it, "What happened Ryou?" I asked calmly when he looked up at me.

His eyes widened as he shuddered and took a shaky breath before starting.

"I can't say I know exactly what happened but, after I sent you guys into Yami's soul room these men in black suites came through the back door. I tried to stop them but, they did this too me." He said shaking as he motioned towards the bandages up and down him arms. "I couldn't stop them, I was forced to watch helplessly as they pulled you out of the soul room and ransack the house before you woke up to find Chronophobic! They took her and left just as quickly as they came!" He was shaking uncontrollably as tears pricked his eyes "This is all my fault... I'm so so very sorry." Tea wrapped her arms around him and rocked back and forth, somewhat comforting the injured Albino. She glared at us in anger as if saying 'Find them and make them pay."

Not wanting to suffer her wrath we left quickly trying to find Chronophobic. I just hoped we could find her in time.

_*Chronophobic POV*_

I screamed in agony as I felt myself getting torn away from my masters mind and forced back into my tiny glass prison in the monster world. Only this time I didn't feel safe, this monster world was darker and has a sense of anger and abuse about it. The walls closed in on me as the ticking grew louder and louder until I felt as if time had stopped.

"Why now!" I thought as I pounded the glass walls with my fists "Why now when I was so close!" I was crying but yet I still tried, blindly to get out, "I WANT TO LIVE!" I screamed and cried, like a child throwing a tantrum. Only this was out of pain and anger.

After a while i sat against the glass, my hair covering my face as ears streamed down and onto the ground. I knew my eyes had lost every drop of emotion in them now, I was tired but could not feel it. All I can do now is wait. Wait for my saviour to come. "Through the darkness and into the light." I though grimly as I clutched my doll which had been cast onto the rose petal covered floor, all alone, just like I was now.

Then, out of nowhere, from darkness there came light. A light that was grayed and smelled of the sea, I knew where I was. I was at the shipping docks that I saw in my master's dream and memories.

How did I get here" What was that noise? I asked myself as I felt something press into my head, something fell from my face as emotions returned to me. Had I been crying? Am I? Am I crying?

I heard small bits and thoughts of my one and only master.

_"Please"_ I thought as I concentrated on creating some sort of connection to him, _"Please, save me."_ New tears came back to me as I screamed through the connection I tried to make with him, _"SAVE ME!"_ I screamed it over and over. Hoping and waiting that he would hear me.

_*Yami POV*_

_"Save me"_ I looked to my left, did I just here something? _"Save me, please, save me. They're hurting me. Make them stop."_ I turned completely to the left and looked towards the direction the voice came from _"Save me. Master, please, where are you? Save me master, I'm scared of them."_ I knew that voice! It had to belong to Chronophobic! I rushed off at the sound of her voice, using her whispers to find her. I seemed however as I got closer her whispers turned into a shout then a scream. Where was she! Was she in pain? If so, who was doing this to her? And why?

I looked up to see I was at the Docks Storage Sheds, Joey and Tristan caught up with the little one as Chronophobic screamed out _"WHERE ARE YOU MASTER! SAVE ME!"_.

I pointed in the direction her voice came from and headed that way, the four of us came to a stop outside a storage shed. "She's in there. We need a plan to save her." I said as Joey smiled.

"No problem Yami. We've got ya covered." Joey said.

"That's right. We'll get her out in no time!" Tristan piped in as I smiled.

"Thank you." I whispered to them all looking ahead at the window above us in determination. Some how, my heart told me to save her but yet, my mind told me to go back. Ignoring my mind I went with my heart and decided no matter what, I'd save her. I would save Marly no matter what.

**Eoi: Well I hope you like it, I almost kidded Ryou! ! -Goes into emo corner- **

**Diana: I guess I should finish for Eoi... What will happen in the next chapter? Read to find out when it comes up. **

**Eoi: I guesss... -drawing random circles- **

**Diana: Hey Eoi, I've got cookies. **

**Eoi: YAY COOKIES! I'll see you next time! Remember, R&R! And stay away from drugs! Drive safely! **

**Diana: Well that was a complete mood swing...**


	6. PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hey readers. **

**I'm sorry that I can not write any more of this story. I don't have the time, but Nisa-chan1713 was willing to take Chronophobic Lies under her wing. She's a great writer in my opinion. You might have read her fanfiction Eternal Winter. Anyways she's agreed to finish writing this fanfiction starting in december. **

**So thank you guys for sticking through with me. **

**My other stories are up for grabs still so if you want you can have them. Just send me a PM entitled FF Request and ask for the fanfiction you want. I'll try and get back to you as soon as I can. **

**Thank you for sticking with me again.**


End file.
